Goodbye for Eternity
by a twinkle in the night sky
Summary: Syaoran left Sakura to go to Hong Kong, leaving Sakura hoping for a quick return. But he returns several years later only to break Sakura's heart in the worst way... PG for a little bit of swearing and stuff


GOODBYE FOR ETERNITY  
  
*I really hate writing sad stories, but I got this really good idea from a friend who was in a similar sinario (of course, it wasn't good at the time!) But writing this story really made me think about how lucky some people are, even if the don't notice it...*  
  
Sakura saw him approach. It had been so long. 8 long years she had waited for him to return. He had not written, called or emailed, but she had faith. She believed that he would keep his promise to her and return. Now, it was only a matter of time time. She felt his aura draw closer to her and her excitement grew at each step.  
  
'What would he look like?' she wondered excitedly. 'What would he sound like? Feel like? Kiss like?'  
  
Her mind raced at the final thought. Kiss. Many lonely nights had been forgotten when she thought about sharing a kiss with him. She antisipated that these dreams might turn into a little something more once he returned, it was purely a matter of patience. Now it was time.  
  
She sat on the swings at the Penguin Park playground. The exact same swings at which he had comforted her when she told him about Julian and her feelings. These swings held so many memories, some good, some bad, but all would be replaced after today.  
  
"Sakura," Li Syaoran's voice broke through her thoughts. She turned around. Man, had he grown. His brown, messy hair was the same as was his dark amber eyes. But his physique had changed dramatically over the last 8 years. His body was now larger and more matured then what she had last seen. He made her weak at the knees just looking at him. He had become everything she had dreamed about and more.  
  
"I see you received my message from Madison," he continued. His eyes were emotionless and cold, not what she expect after thinking he would be happy to see her after such a long time.  
  
She nodded, "Yes, she said that it was important." Sakura thought back to the memorable day when Madison phoned her with the great news. She hadn't slept for the last three days, and couldn't stop thinking that what she had held onto for so many years was finally going to be completed once again.  
  
"Yes, it is," his voice was cold and his dark eyes drove right through her soul, as if looking for any faults.  
  
"Well," Sakura tried to restart the conversation after such an uncomfortable silence, "what is it?"  
  
Syaoran got straight to the point, "Sakura, it's over," he simply stated. He tried not to show any emotion, although the thought of leaving her like this was killing him deep within.  
  
Sakura couldn't believe what she had just heard. She squinted at him, looking for another explaination, "What?"  
  
Syaoran got immediately became irritated with her. He thought that she would understand, that she wouldn't have to ask him to repeat the words that were barely able to come from him in the first place. But when she didn't, when she pleaded with him with those gorgeous emerald coloured eyes, it made it all the more harder for him.  
  
"I told you, Sakura, it's over. Our relationship, it's all gone." He continued to pierce her with his stare that was starting to waver slightly.  
  
Tears came to the young brunettes emerald eyes. It couldn't be true, it couldn't. This was not the way it should've been. He was supposed to confess his love, just as she was preparing to do, not completely demolish it.  
  
"I don't understand," she whispered to herself, "why?"  
  
Syaoran overheard her. "Sakura, look. I've already moved on. I've found someone else, I would have expected that you'd have done the same."  
  
Sakura's heart immediately jumped to her throat, "someone else?"  
  
*I warn you, slight bitchiness ahead...*  
  
"Yes, her names Samantha. She's the greatest thing that's ever happened to me. I'm in love, Sakura, in love." The young dark haired sourcerer beckonded to someone behind him. He lovingly took the hand of a pretty young red head. Her crimson coloured eyes flared excitedly as she noticed the obviously distressed high school student. Her words were just as outgoing as Meilin's when she had had first met Sakura.  
  
"So your Sakura Avalon, huh? A pretty little Cherry Blossom, isn't she?" the cocky teenager mocked.  
  
Sakura was completely taken back.  
  
"So, I hear you had it in for my darling Syaoran," she teased as she draped her arms protectively around her boyfriend. Syaoran simply smiled at her, then turned his cold expression back to Sakura.  
  
"Well listen girly. He's mine now okay. He loves me," she shoved her arm in front of Sakura's face. On her wrist was a pretty golden bracelet with a cherry blossom on it. It was just like the one Sakura had shown Syaoran before he left in a magazine, "like my gift? It is an engagement present."  
  
"It's beautiful," Sakura whispered, bowing her head in sadness.  
  
'He's engaged?' Sakura thought to herself, 'but why didn't he say?' She wanted to confront him about it, but decided to keep her mouth shut. Just hearing that he was with someone else made her heart ache. It thumped painfully in her chest as she struggled to regain composure.  
  
"When did you become engaged?" she simply asked, not looking up.  
  
"About a year ago," Syaoran confessed openly, not noticing the pain he was inflicting his once best friend with his words while holding his fiance' close to himself.  
  
"Yeah, and it's going to be beautiful, isn't it Syaoran? You can come, if your up to it?" his fiance admitted openly, smirking at the expression she received from Sakura.  
  
Sakura didn't reply, instead her left hand gripped the swing chain tightly as she gritted her teeth, trying not to cry? She wondered if Meilin knew about the engagement, she had moved back to Japan about 3 years ago, reassuring Sakura that Syaoran would return. He did, but not for her.  
  
Samantha was enjoying the torment she was inflicting on the beautiful girl seated on the swing, however she quickly turned around to the entrance.  
  
"I think I'll be going now Syaoran," she kissed him on the lips, "want me to wait?"  
  
"Nah, you go on ahead babe. There's something I need to say to Sakura," he swept a hand through his hair, "I'll see you at the apartment."  
  
"Alright," she said sweetly, "I'll see you there. Bye Cherry Blossom, nice meeting ya'" she strolled out of the park laughing cruelly.  
  
Sakura simply started crying. She couldn't hold it back, it hurt to much. She tried to get up, but instead sank painfully to her knees.  
  
"You are enjoying watching me suffer, aren't you?" she trembled with tears. How could he hurt her, he wasn't even this cruel when they first met.  
  
Syaoran ignored her and crossed his arms in front of himself, "Listen Sakura, get on with your life, just like I have. There's no point in waiting for something you can't have."  
  
"Then why did you return?" she screamed. She had had it with his stubborn attitude. "Why did you come back to Tomoeda? Just to rub you, so-called 'happiness' in my face? If that's the reason, then your doing a damn good job!"  
  
Syaoran was startled at her sudden outburst, but didn't show it. "We came back to see everyone, catch up with all the news. We wanted to come and inspect the place because we might be moving here after the wedding. We decided that we didn't want to stay in Hong Kong. Too many family, they really didn't like Samantha, so we decided to come out on our own."  
  
"Well god damn it Syaoran, why didn't you call and tell me. I had faith that you would keep your promise, why couldn't you spare me this and tell me sooner. Do you even realise how hard you have made this?" Sakura looked at him, she was crushed deep within, but she did her best to keep her dignity and refused to surrender to his thoughtless demeanour.  
  
"I had no idea," he lied, "I guess I kinda got caught up, and forgot." He shrugged, "I didn't think you'd wait."  
  
"At least I have the thoughtfulness to even keep a promise," she murmered. "Unlike you."  
  
Syaoran simply stared at her as Sakura gripped her head in her hands and shook her head in confusion.  
  
Sakura seemed to quiet down a little from her outburst, as passers by were giving her strange looks. However, she wanted to know one last thing, "b- but what about everything we had, everything we shared? Don't I mean anything to you? The promise..."  
  
Syaoran shrank back slightly. When she asked him that final statement, it really made him think. But he refused to let that show. "There was no promise Sakura. I simply made it in the heat of the moment. We had nothing, all we shared was the Clow Cards, and now those days are gone. You were nothing more then a friend to me. I was a child born into privledge. I had to make my way through life on my own, and to do that, I have be strong. I can't let my emotions take over my head. Everything you thought we had Sakura, it was only childhood dreams, do you hear me? Childhood dreams!" he shouted angrily.  
  
And with that, he stomped out of the park, leaving Sakura shaking on the ground. His fierce tone of voice had scared her, far more then she had ever been before in her life. He had never talked to her like that before, even during the time when they had first meet.  
  
"No, no!" she whispered to herself, "how could he?"  
  
And with that, her tears erupted from her eyes as she layed shaking on the ground....  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
IN THE BUSHES NEARBY...  
  
"Ohmigod, how could he," Madison struggled to hold back the treatening tears. Seeing her friends pain and sorrow took over her emotions completely, as she turned off the camcorder slowly, shaking her head, and covering her gapping mouth. Eriol wrapped his shaking arms around his frightened and trembling girlfriend. He too, couldn't believe Syaoran's coldness towards his friend. Even if he had found someone else, he could have at least called her or told her more calmly or privately.  
  
He gritted his teeth and looked away, "I can't believe that he just did that to Sakura. Next time I see him, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind!"  
  
Madison simply gripped her boyfriends shirt and started crying. Slowly, the dark threatening clouds in the afternoon sky, broke and the rain came down heavily over their heads.  
  
"We should get Sakura and go home," Eriol whispered into Madison's ear. She looked up and nodded.  
  
Together, they stood up and wondered over to their distressed friend, anxious to get her home before she caught a cold.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
NEXT DAY AT TOMOEDA HIGH SCHOOL....  
  
Sakura walked slowly down the noisy hallways to her locker. Her eyes were tired and red, from a night of crying and sleeplessness. Kero tried to calm his mistress by cuddling up to her and reassuring her that she didn't need him, that he wasn't worth it. He had always hated Syaoran, but now he couldn't even stand the sound of his name. What he had done to his mistress was inhumane and agonizing, even for him.  
  
Her light pink tank top and black felt skirt hugged at her perfectly curved figure as she slipped her pink furry jacket off and hung it in her locker.  
  
She then started searching her locker for nothing inparticular, but turned around when she felt a familiar aura draw closer.  
  
Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran and Samantha.  
  
They were here. At her school, just when she thought things couldn't get any worse.  
  
The couple cuddled and kissed as they wondered down the hallway and passed Sakura. Both didn't seem to notice the teenager, who had all of a sudden started crying again. She hid her face in her locker, trying to look occupied. She didn't turn around until they were gone.  
  
"Sakura! Sakura!" a familiar female voice called out.  
  
She slowly turned around. Her blonde haired cousin was leaning against the next locker, panting heavily. Once she gained her breath again, she looked at Sakura, her eyes wild with excitement. Her long sleeved belly top wrapped tightly around her upper chest, a sight which had many boys dragging their jaws along the ground at the sight of her. She straightened her ponytail, while glancing at Sakura's locker mirror then spoke.  
  
"I saw him Sakura. I saw him. Man, he's changed hasn't he? He's sooo hot, and he's become stronger and...." she stopped as she saw her beloved cousin's bottom lip tremble, trying to wipe back the tears. She looked stressed and drained. Suddenly, her legs gave in as she fell to the cold, hallway floor.  
  
"Sakura!" Jessica Chang cried as she caught her cousin in her arms. Sakura gave up in trying to hold back and burst into tears loudly.  
  
"Come on Sakura, lets go outside and talk. Our first period is a free so we can go out of school if you want?" Sakura barely nodded as her cousin slowly helped her out of the brick building.  
  
The two girls were so caught up that they weren't looking where they were going and Jessica let out a surprised cry as they bumped into a familiar figure.  
  
Chris.  
  
Jessica's longtime boyfriend dropped his books as he gently took Sakura's other arm, as he saw his girlfriend help the struggling Clow Mistress out of the now quiet school. His creamy cargoes and skate shirt really didn't give off the look of a heir to a multimillion dollar company, but despite his social standing's, Chris was one of the most down to earth people Sakura had ever known.  
  
"Jessica, what's wrong?" his tone was one of worry and concern. He looked sincerely at one of his best friends as she choked on her sad tears.  
  
"We're going to get out of here and find out. But somehow I have a feeling it's got to do with Li's return," Jessica didn't make eye contact with him, her main focus was on Sakura.  
  
Sakura suddenly cried harder with the mention of his name.  
  
"See."  
  
"Yeah, I think your right. I saw him too as I drove to school. He waved but he was walking with some other chick," Chris helped Jessica place Sakura in the back seat of his silver jeep and gave his girlfriend a hand as she took her seat next to her. Normally he would mope with not having Jessica take the front seat with him, but he knew Jessica was far too loyal to leave Sakura in such a state on her own.  
  
Quickly, he swung himself into the drivers seat and started the car, "where to?" he asked, looking in the revision mirror as he started to reverse.  
  
"My apartment, Chris," Jessica replied holding Sakura close.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Hey, where are you three going?" a voice yelled as they began to travel down the school car park.  
  
Zachary, Eriol, Madison, Nikki, Chelsea and Rita ran down the footpath to catch up with them. Zachary waved his hand wildly as he tried desperately to get their attention.  
  
"Leaving so soon?" he laughed. But the laughter soon turned to concern when he saw Sakura's state in the back seat.  
  
"Hey, what's up?" he asked as Rita, Chelsea and Nikki jogged to the other side of the jeep to investigate.  
  
"No time to talk now man. Just meet us at Jessica's apartment pronto!" Chris yelled as he slowly let go of the brake.  
  
"Sure guys," Zachary replied nodding his head and beckoning to the others to follow, "we'll use my father's car."  
  
"Madison, Eriol, hop in. There's room for two more in here!" Jessica placed her hand on Sakura's head, pressuring her to rest her head on her shoulder, and spoke to the others. She quickly took out her mobile and started dialling a number, "I'm going to call Kero. I'll tell him to meet us there."  
  
Quickly, the couple jumped in and Chris speed out of the parking lot.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
MEANWHILE, DURING THE FIRST PERIOD OF THE DAY, CHEMISTRY...  
  
"Students, I would like to introduce you to our two new students from, ummmm...where did you say you where from again?" Mr Kioji's old voice suddenly became a whisper as he tried to recall where the new students where from.  
  
"Hong Kong, sir," Samantha raised her eyebrow at the old man's short memory and flicked her flaming red hair over her bare shoulder conscientiously. She wore a light yellow boob tube with a extremely short pair of shorts. She stuck her nose up and took Syaoran's hand, leading him to a set of chairs at the front. The students in the classroom simply gave her the 'are you crazy' look and went on with their own thing.  
  
"Yes," the old man said happily ignoring Samantha's obvious attitude problem, "Hong Kong. Please welcome, Li Syaoran and Samantha Leosier."  
  
The students barely whispered hi and some whispered and giggled as they opened their textbooks and got their pens ready.  
  
Syaoran didn't mind not getting any attention, he liked staying out of the limelight, but Samantha sure didn't.  
  
"Hey, helloooo. What are you all? Zombies? Don't you know royalty when you see it? I am thee Samantha Leosier, the one and only Samantha..."  
  
She was cut off by a boy at the back of the class, "yeah, Loser," he slapped his neighbour a high five, "hey loser, is everyone in Honky Konky land a stuck up bitch like you?"  
  
"Nah man, I hear all the women are lesbians," another boy, this time the class president mentioned while shrugging his shoulders, looking as if it was a fact that everybody should have known. He laughed at the other boys who were walking around the back desks acting really stuck up and gay twisting their pretend long hair with the fingers and pushing their noses up and their butts out, all while Mr Kioji's back was turned.  
  
"Nice one man!" the captain of the soccer team said nudging the presidents balled fist with his own.  
  
"Are they that bad?" another girl asked curiously, leaning back on her seat to join the conversation. Her light blonde hair was tucked behind her ear as she listened for the reply.  
  
"Sure," the first boy, who's name was Brian, answered in a know-it-all tone.  
  
The class erupted into laughter, and Samantha went red with anger.  
  
All of a sudden, the conversation topic changed, "So Heath, are you going to ask Sakura to the dance this Friday. I'm sure say yes this time," a girl with orange hair asked, turning around in her seat.  
  
Syaoran's once relaxed hand suddenly clenched. He had heard the whole conversation about Hong Kong, and didn't bother to interfere. Hong Kong wasn't his home anymore, he didn't care. But when Sakura's name was brought up he felt his whole body tense. He hadn't meant to be so hard on her, but it was the only way to express the situation to her without her asking so many questions and dangling off him.  
  
Plus, he was in love. He had found the right girl, he was sure of it.  
  
"Yeah, I'll give it a try," the captain of the soccer team admitted, "she always says no though."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it Heath," another boy said smirking.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I think you will have a very good chance this time."  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Because, from what I hear, she was waiting for some guy to come back to her. People say that he promised to return, so she waited. And, it turns out that he returned last weekend," the boy, named Josh (or Mr Gossip), whispered.  
  
"Yeah, I heard that too!" his girlfriend, Joanna exclaimed, "and when he returned it told her it was over!"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, the poor thing. The dirty bastard left her heart broken. Imagine, waiting for eight long years, then being disappointed like that. If I knew who the guy was, I would punch his lights out for hurting Sakura," about seven other heads nodded, mainly girls.  
  
Syaoran's eyes suddenly turned away from the group. He clutched Samantha's hand, pressuring her to keep her mouth shut. Samantha wanted to say something, but like Syaoran, she was feeling the anger of the class and didn't want to be caught in the middle of it. It would be recommendly wise.  
  
'This Sakura must be a popular person here if so many people care for her so much,' she smiled to herself, 'but within a few days I'll be even more popular then her, then we'll see who they mainly care about!'  
  
"Anyway Heath. I'm sure she'll love to now. I recommend that you simply give her a few days then ask, just so she will get over it," a girl said knowingly.  
  
"Wise words, from a wise young lady," her boyfriend Yang said kissing her ear.  
  
"Well, it's true. We girls can get hurt pretty severely, but we simply need a few days to realise that what we had is gone!"  
  
"Do you really think so?" Health asked, flashing a extremely heart throbbing smile. His neat casual shirt chiselled out his firm and muscular physique and his baggy jeans hid the legs of a fine athlete, strong and fast, a body which any guy would be more then pleased to call their own.  
  
"I bet that fuckwit which dumped Sakura isn't needing time to get over it," a voice from the back murmured.  
  
Syaoran cringed.  
  
"Yeah, I agree," Brian nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"But Heath has admired Sakura since second grade, he would do anything for her. Wouldn't you Heath?"  
  
The blonde haired male nodded his head blushing making most girls in the class wish that they were Sakura at that very moment, "yeah, I didn't think it was much at first, but as time went on, I suddenly realised how much I really cared for her. I respect her more then anyone I know, and I would do anything to make her happy. I mean, that cute, innocent smile, and her eyes, those clear, confident eyes that always show compassion and love. And then there's the laugh, man she is like...wow, I don't know how to explain it..." he looked back at the group. He hadn't noticed it, but that whole time he had been staring out into space, scenes and images of the petite teenager raced in front of his eyes like a movie.  
  
When he saw the class looking at him, engrossed and amazed at his words, he slightly turned away, a light blush appearing on his perfectly olive coloured skin.  
  
"I guess I kinda got a little carried away there.." he gushed.  
  
"Oh Heath," Jonathan, the vice-captain of the archery club and Heath's best friend grasped his hands together a gave an exaggerate girly smile. In his best feminine imitational voice he giggled, "you are so sweet, you make my heart go boom-dee, boom-dee...COUGH! COUGH!" he started chocking on his own words as his throat went funny.  
  
The whole class laughed at his stupidity, but quieted down when Kioji turned around, raised an eyebrow then when back to scribbling something on the blackboard.  
  
"You really mean what you say, don't you Heath?" Joanna asked thoughtfully.  
  
"Well, I wouldn't of said the things I did in front of you guys if I didn't," Heath smiled politely back at her.  
  
The girls in the class sighed, while the guys were writing down his words, hoping to use them to capture some other girls heart.  
  
Suddenly, Mr Kioji's voice interrupted the class, "okay class, please open your text books to page 105. Good. Now could you please read, Lisa?"  
  
"Of course sir," a brunette sitting behind Samantha and Syaoran looked down at her textbook and began reading, "the molecule of hydrogen is made up of...."  
  
Syaoran watched the clock as it slowly moved to next hour and the next class....  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
JESSICA'S APARTMENT....  
  
The nine Tomoeda High School students and Kero sat down in Jessica's beautifully furnished apartment, which she shared with her parents and sometimes her 19 year old brother.  
  
She set down the tea set and once everyone had a cup, she turned to Sakura, at no stage wanting to pressure her.  
  
"Okay Sakura, now that we're alone, what's wrong? We're your friends, and you can trust us. Is it to do with Syaoran?" Jessica was particularly careful with the words she chose, not wanting to upset her cousin, who had by now calmed down a bit, anymore.  
  
Sakura avoided eye contact, opting to concentrate on her cup of tea, and nodded. "Yeah, it's to do with S-Syaoran," she whispered.  
  
Slowly, and with a bit of help from Eriol and Madison, she got her story out. It kind of felt good for Sakura, who had wanted to talk to someone every since the incident, but hadn't felt and had the support needed, until now.  
  
As she relived the events of the previous day, she saw the anger and frustration grow within her friends. Zachary kept his mouth shut the whole time. He respected Syaoran and his decisions, but this one was totally out of proportion. Of all the people who could hurt Sakura, he never thought it would be him. Chelsea and Rita couldn't help but sit and stare as the story was relived before them. Sakura was one of the nicest people they knew, and she definitely didn't deserve this, no one did.  
  
"And then, h-he just l-left," she broke down in tears and Chris wrapped his comforting arms around her.  
  
"Shhhh...Sakura, it's alright, it's alright. It's all over, he's not going to hurt you anymore. You have us remember, we would never, ever let him hurt you," Chris whispered in her ear, this seemed to calm her down reasonably.  
  
"Why Chris? Why did he do this? Why did he want to hurt me? Was it something I did? Said? Wasn't I good enough?" she whispered quietly, gazing up at him with teary emerald eyes.  
  
"I don't know Sakura. I don't know," he replied, searching within himself, trying to find some kind of answer to give her, but not finding any.  
  
Kero was sipping his tea and also trying to find answers to give to his best friend in the whole world. Throughout the story he had been mainly stirring his tea for no reason, silently taking in the incident. To him it also seemed unbelievable, even if it was the second time he had heard it. This was nothing like the Syaoran he had known eight years ago. The one who had helped him tutor Sakura about the Clow Cards. The one who had stood firm through the Final Judgement and captures. The one who had eventually captured his misteresses heart.  
  
"I told you Sakura. I told you not to trust that kid, he was simply bad news," he watched in guilt and sadness as his Misteress nodded sadly.  
  
"Hey, but don't worry. You're too good for him Sakura. He doesn't deserve you. Your a truly beautiful person and Syaoran doesn't know that. You would think that he did, but he's blind. Blind by his own selfishness, and there's nothing you can do for a person like that, except move on," Rita tried to cheer her friend up, only succeeding slightly.  
  
So far, Jessica hadn't spoken. Anger and hate were burning in her blue eyes as she clutched the white sofa, so hard that her knuckles turned white.  
  
The others watched as she managed to calm herself down. It took all of her willpower to do so, but she eventually did it.  
  
Slowly she got up, placing her tea cup back on the tray and smoothing her dinem skirt.  
  
"I think I might pay a visit to Li Syaoran next period. It's about time we had a little talk," she picked her books and turned to her truly interested friends. She gave a cheeky grin,  
  
"Are you coming?"  
  
Eriol, Zachary, Chelsea, Rita and Nikki stood up. Chris asked Madison with his eyes what she was planning to do.  
  
"I'll stay with Sakura. She needs some support," Madison said, giving her best friend a reassuring hug. With that Chris too stood up, his black hair swept across his face and he flicked away with his hand.  
  
"Me too," he grabbed his keys, "lets go kick some Li butt!"  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
BACK AT TOMOEDA HIGH SCHOOL....  
  
"Syaoran, what happened in there? They must really hate us," Samantha whispered as she clutched Syaoran's hand in comfort.  
  
"Yeah, I just can't believe that news travels that quickly here," he murmered to himself.  
  
"But hey don't worry, we've got each other, and your other friends, don't we?" Samantha asked quietly.  
  
Syaoran turned to face her and rubbed his thumb across her cheekbone, "yeah, we've got each other and the guys."  
  
He was about to kiss her when a feminine hand grabbed the collar of his green shirt and pushed him against the wall.  
  
"What in the fuckin' hell are you doing to my cousin, Li?" Jessica's eyes were burning with anger as she roughly smashed the teenager against the lockers. "Answer me you bastard?"  
  
Syaoran had never, ever seen her so angry. She was so filled with hate that she barely heard Samantha yell at her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Who are you?" Jessica asked back, not for a single second loosening her grip on the shirt.  
  
"My names Samantha Leosier," she proudly extended her hand, "and you?"  
  
Jessica smirked, "a friend of Li's."  
  
She looked at the struggling teenager. Even though he was a sourcerer and a fighter, no one, not even him, would ever stand in Jessica's way when she was angry. And boy, was she pissed.  
  
"Or should I say, ex-friend," she pierced Syaoran with her death glare, which only earnt her a gasp in surprise.  
  
Their little conflict had now earnt them quite a little crowd of on lookers. Girls where cheering Jessica on, happy that a girl was finally putting guys back in their place. All the guys were perving on the upset teenager, commenting on how good her butt looked in the skirt. Of course they checked that Chris wasn't anywhere near at the time.  
  
"Oh really. What's your name?" the red head asked snobbishly.  
  
"Is it any of you business?" Jessica asked coldly, still not looking at her.  
  
"Why yes it is, because I'm Syaoran's girlfriend, fiance' if you will," she pulled up the sleeve of her sweater, proudly showing the bracelet.  
  
Jessica's attention suddenly turned to the teenager, who also saw the anger in her eyes. She eyed the bracelet, then turned back to the struggling teenager, "is this true?" she asked coldly.  
  
He was about to reply but the bell for the start of second period rang before he could say a word.  
  
Jessica looked around, then turned to the sourcerer, "at the back of the oval at the end of the day, be there, or I'll personally track you down and make you suffer!"  
  
And with that, she dropped the sourcerer and turned and left for class.  
  
"Syaoran..." Samantha turned to him, but Syaoran kept his attention on the teenager, who had by now was talking with a group of girls on their way to P.E. She turned around slightly and gave him the finger before turning the corner.  
  
"Jessica," he whispered as he straightened his shirt, "I'll be there. You can trust my word..."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
The second period went quickly. Jessica remained quiet about her meeting with Syaoran during Math Methods, not wanting to upset Sakura who was sitting beside her. She instead told everyone to be up at the back of the oval at the end of the day. No one declined the invitation.  
  
Samantha kept on asking Syaoran what was going on in the hallway, but he didn't answer, instead opting to pay attention in English class, trying to avoid the thought of what would await him at the end of the day...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
AT THE OVAL AT THE END OF SCHOOL.....  
  
"He should be here a minute," Rita looked around the oval trying to catch sight of the teenager.  
  
School had ended quickly due to the fact that they were waiting for meeting. Sakura had shared only one class with Syaoran which was Art. They avoided each others gazes the whole class. Sakura was the main centre of attention the whole class, with both boys and girls asking if she was okay after what happened on the weekend. Syaoran simply kept his distance, not wanting to be trampled and killed by the obviously pissed year 12 students.  
  
Now, she and Madison were sitting on a bench at the very back of the oval. Madison was cuddling Sakura who was had now calmed down, yet wanting comfort. Mini Kero was sitting on Sakura's other shoulder, keeping his eyes open for the young man and offering support at the same time.  
  
Jessica was practicing her moves with Chris, each blow was acurately countered by her partner. Her blonde hair was flowing gently in the breeze and her blue eyes which were normally happy and excited, where instead filled with determination and hatred.  
  
Nikki and Chelsea were still trying to come to grips with what had happened that day. Not only had they heard about what hed happened to Sakura, but both of them had flunked the practice Science exam.  
  
"I can't belive that he gave us both 25% for that. I know that I didn't study for it, but still," Chelsea whined. She was about to go on about what an annoying wanker the teacher was, when Zachary wound his arms around her waist and kissed her ear. Chelsea then decided that she'd better keep her mouth shut and started kissing Zachary back.  
  
"Hey guys," Rita yelled, "here he comes."  
  
"Where?" Eriol looked around the large sports oval, then saw two figures walk calmly towards them.  
  
"Yeah, I see them. And I can feel their aura coming nearer," he hopped out of the tree, "it's time to face the music guys."  
  
Everyone stood up, and looked in the direction of the teenagers. Rita swept a lock of her chocolate hair from her face. She had been convinced to grow it after a guy she liked on the internet complemented long haired girls, and asked her to meet him. Since then, she had already grown it to waist length. Her dark brown eyes were still warm and inviting, just like they were 8 years ago.  
  
"Sakura, stay here," Chelsea whispered to Sakura as she gave her a reassuring and friendly hug, "we'll take care of him."  
  
"Yeah, you can depend on us, Sakura. We won't let anyone harm you, babe," Zachary smiled caringly at Sakura, who gave a small smile in return.  
  
Chelsea and Zachary had been dating for about 5 years, but they had remained the same two troublemakers they were during elementary school. Zachary is still a loud mouth, but not so much of a liar as before. Chelsea had of course matured a great deal. Her hair was now worn in a long ponytail and she had grown a good two foot taller.  
  
Madison squeezed Sakura's hand in comfort, "it'll be alright," she soothed.  
  
Madison had too matured, and it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure that out. She had cut her long hair to shoulder length, giving her a more youthful and relaxed look. She had kept up videotaping, but decided to create movies instead, much to the delight of her boyfriend Eriol and Sakura.  
  
Eriol had decided to stay in Tomoeda, even after being offered a chance at one of the highest high schools in England. His physique had broadened and he looked nothing like the scrawny 10 year old 8 years ago.  
  
"What'll be alright?" a female voice asked.  
  
Everybody turned around to find Meilin standing there. Her long black hair shone in the afternoon sun. Dark sunglasses covered her eyes as she leaned on the nearest tree behind the group.  
  
Everybodies mouths gaped open as they stared at her. She had been studying in Toyko for the last four months and had not mentioned returning for at least another three.  
  
The eighteen year old removed the glasses and smiled,  
  
"If your gonna ask about Tokyo, don't. It's a very very long story."  
  
"MEILIN!" the group of teenagers exclaimed excitedly. Together they jogged over to her.  
  
After a giving and receiving of hugs, Meilin asked the question after seeing the sadness in Sakura's eyes. Sakura had too come over for a hug but could barely hide the anguish and pain in her eyes.  
  
"Hey Sakura, what's up? I thought you'd be happy to see me?" Meilin said laughing at her little joke. But that laughter soon turned to sincere curiosity as she saw the young Clow Misteresses eyes water.  
  
Madison gave Meilin a "the others will explain it to you" look as she lead Sakura away.  
  
And explain it they did. While Jessica and Madison comforted Sakura, the others, Kero mainly explained the situation. Meilin's jaw dropped at each statement and the happy expression she wore when she first arrived was gone in an instant.  
  
She cared about Sakura. Although the two of them didn't have the nicest of friendships at the start, Meilin finally grew to understand that Sakura only wanted to be her friend, not her competition.  
  
And before Meilin left for Hong Kong 8 years ago, when Sakura had sealed the "Twin" card, Sakura proved that Meilin really meant something to her. That she wasn't happy that she was leaving and wished she could stay.  
  
Syaoran had been a real bastard that day, saying she was never any help and only got in the way. But before she left, she realised that there was some kindness within his heart.  
  
But all of that seemed like a distant memory now. Just like everyone else, her eyes saw red at the thought of her cousin doing that to anyone, Sakura especially.  
  
She wondered over to the teenager who was now wiping the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Sakura.....I'm sorry," she whispered giving one of her closest friends a comforting hug.  
  
Sakura flashed a meek smile.  
  
"It's okay, Meilin. It wasn't your fault," Sakura then remembered a question she was wanting to ask.  
  
"Meilin, did you know about this?" she asked quietly.  
  
Her friend shook her head in response, "No, I'm sorry. If I had, I would have told you. However, my aunty Yelan rang me in Toyko and told me something was up with Syaoran, she didn't tell me what it was, so I guessed it was something between all of us," she signaled with her hands at their friends behind her.  
  
"So that's why I came....I had no idea it was this bad," her voice slowly turned to a meer whisper as Sakura closed her eyes to try a clear her head a little.  
  
"Meilin?" a strong male voice broke through Sakura's head as she opened her eyes. The whole group turned around to see Syaoran standing there in his full fighting atire. Samantha stood beside him. Meilin was shocked and angered when she saw that the red head was wearing the exact same uniform she used to wear, eight years ago. She held onto Syaoran's arm defencivly, as Meilin tried to hold back making a puking sound. Syaoran's eyes were wide with surprise and he held onto Samantha's hand as he jogged over to embrace his cousin.  
  
"Meilin, it's so good to see you," he said moving closer to his cousin for a hug. However, as he came just within range, Meilin layed a good strong slap across his face.  
  
Syaoran was suddenly taken back and quite surprised at her action. He would never expect her to hit him, she was his cousin. A cousin who used to to hang off him and was practically his shadow.  
  
He questioned her eyes with his own, then scanned the other faces. All of them were angry and stern. No smiles, no laughing or happy welcomes, then he saw Sakura.  
  
She sat on the far edge of the wooden bench next to a very pissed off Madison. Her arms held the young Clow Misteress defencivly as their eyes met.  
  
Syaoran saw something different within her eyes. Something he had never seen before. It wasn't sadness or fear. It wasn't pain or anxiety. It was anger. Pure anger.  
  
Sakura had never felt this way before. The fire she never knew existed was raging out of control as she looked into his deep amber eyes. She couldn't believe that she had been that naieve as to have fallen for him so long ago. She had now forgotten what she had seen in there in the first place.  
  
Now it was time to confront him.  
  
Syaoran tried to rid the area of the silence.  
  
"Hey Zachary, Eriol. Hi guys. Whatcha been up to?" he received no answer from the hateful looking men. Syaoran tried his luck with the girls.  
  
"Nik, Rita, Chelsea. What about you? Did you miss me?" he simply received spiteful looks from them.  
  
"Chris?" he turned his attention to the teenager at the back of the group. Chris merely glared back at him and wrapped his arms around Jessica protectively. Syaoran already knew her reaction.  
  
Lastly, he spotted the little golden beast sitting on Sakura's knee. His beady little eyes watched the sourcerer carefully as their gazes met.  
  
"Kero?" he asked, hoping for something out of the group.  
  
Kero couldn't hold it back any further. He lundged at the couple in his tiny form.  
  
Syaoran was surprised and raised his arm. His strong hand swiped in front of Kero, sending him flying into the ground before the group.  
  
"KERO!!!" the girls of the group called out. Sakura leapt from Madison's arms and rushed over to her guardian. He was bruised and dirty and had a cut over his left eye.  
  
Sakura picked up her furry friend and craddled him within her arms. Tears again sprang to her eyes as she ripped a strip of material from her tank top and wrapped Kero within it. He was knocked out unconsious and Sakura coressed his little body with her hand.  
  
While she was kneeling, she felt Syaoran and Samantha looking at her.  
  
"I know you've got a problem with me," Sakura screamed, "but that is no reason to take it out with Kero."  
  
The group looked enraged. Everyone knew Kero and how much he respected and cared for his misteress. He would do anything to make her happy, even if it meant self sacrifice.  
  
"I can't believe you still keep that stuffed animal," Samantha said disgusted. Syaoran looked at her shocked.  
  
"So I take it you know about the Clow Cards?" Meilin crossed her arms across her chest and looked angrily at Syaoran.  
  
"Of course I do," Samantha looked as if she had been asked the dumbest question, "Xiao-Lang and I never keep secrets from each other."  
  
Sakura glared at her as she stood up.  
  
"Well, it seems that Syaoran missed something," Sakura avoided eye contact, instead turned her attention to Kero, who had now woken up.  
  
"What are you talking about, Avalon?" Samantha looked inquiringly.  
  
"Syaoran knows full well that no mortal should ever talk about Kero in that kind of way," Nikki answered her, "our friend Syaoran learnt from experience."  
  
"Why?" Samantha looked wonderingly at her fiance, Syaoran turned pale.  
  
"Geeze, you are flat, aren't you?" Rita said with an bitchy smile.  
  
The group laughed as Chelsea and Nikki slapped her a low five.  
  
"Good one Rita," Chris said laughing, "all bow to the queen of comebacks," he offered a low bow to her.  
  
Rita simply laughed, "Thank you, thank you!"  
  
"Hey, I asked you something? Tell me why..." Samantha was cut off by a glow coming from Sakura's hands. Sakura remained calm as the glowing object rose from her hands.  
  
Suddenly, a pair of golden wings embraced the tiny body of Kero, and the glow intensified.  
  
Samantha grabbed the hand of her male companion. Syaoran stood firm, but looks of fear swept over his handsome features. His pale face refused to return any colour. He knew what was coming.  
  
Suddenly the glow vanished. The whole group stood unfazed and focused on the the magnificent creature standing before them. His golden fur glistened in the warm, spring sun and his honey coloured eyes remained emotionless. He spread his large wings out and took a large step toward the couple.  
  
He looked Syaoran and Samantha up and down, not at all happy with what he saw.  
  
He snorted, then turned around and layed at the feet of his misteress, his whole body was tense, ready for any movement of danger.  
  
"Samantha, I don't think you and Keroberos have met," Eriol said with a smirk, "Keroberos, you had better say hello. It would be rude not to."  
  
Keroberos looked back at Eriol, and stood up slowly. He smiled to himself as he saw the fear grow on the young red heads face.  
  
"Hello Samantha," this low voice sending shivers up her spine, "I've heard a lot about you. Nice outfit by the way." The beast turned to the young man beside her, "and it's in rather interesting circumstances that we meet again, Syaoran. Hmmm?"  
  
Syaoran lowered himself into fighting stance and narrowed his eyes at the golden beast, who was looking quite calm and relaxed.  
  
Syaoran scanned his figure. Keroberos had buffed up a little. He looked stronger, more confident and larger.  
  
The creature laughed loudly, "so are you going to have another go at me are you Syaoran? Hope you can just flink me away with your hand again? I'll tell you something, you might have grown up kid, but your stratigical mind hasn't improved one bit," he looked at his misteress, "not one bit."  
  
"I'll take you on Keroberos, just watch me," Syaoran then rushed at Keroberos, arm in position for a punch.  
  
All of a sudden, a small, yet strong hand stopped him.  
  
Sakura.  
  
Her soft hand blocked his punch from hitting Keroberos. Her eyes were angered even more as she saw him come at her again. This time she blocked the kick with her forearm and they exchanged glares for about two minutes.  
  
Quickly he pulled away and backed off.  
  
"Look Syaoran, this is between you and me. Don't you even think of laying a hand on Kero, or I'll personally make you pay. Or should I say we.." she was immediately backed up by her friends.  
  
"Kero, it's alright. You can go back now," she knelt down and wrapped her dear friend in a hug, "thank you."  
  
She patted him on the head and he returned the gesture by nuzzling her cheek with his nose.  
  
In an instant, he was normal little Kero. A little weaker due to the change but greeted warmly by the group of teenagers. Nikki gave him a warm hug then placed him gently in her backpack so he could have a rest.  
  
As she was doing this, Syaoran looked Sakura up and down. She had changed. She was no longer the pretty, skinny cheerleader she was back in elementary school. Now, she was a beautiful, slim and well curved young woman. She was strong and determined, Syaoran could tell this, but there was something else about her that seemed to interest him, what it was, he didn't know.  
  
"I didn't know you could fight Sakura?" Syaoran asked, totally out of curiosity.  
  
'What kind of a question is that?' Sakura thought to herself, disgusted that he could say something like that. How would he possibly know. He never contacted her so she couldn't contact him. Not that he would take much interest anyway. He didn't care for her feelings, he knew about them but to him they were just another obsticle on the path to "maturity".  
  
"There are a lot of things you don't know about Syaoran. A lot of things.." she cast her attention away from him as he looked at her confused. It suddenly sunk in to him, but he didn't show it. Sakura returned to her group of friends.  
  
Syaoran was about to call out something but stopped when he heard another voice.  
  
"HEY, SAKURA!" a male voice called out.  
  
Heath ran up to the group of teenagers. He was now wearing a pair a baggy jeans and an unbottoned black dress shirt which was rolled up at the sleeves. A white singlet covered his well-toned chest and his blonde hair fell sexily over his left eye.  
  
He smiled at the group of teenagers as he and Brian, Jonathan and Jonathan's twin (not identical) brother Tyler jogged up behind him.  
  
"Hey guys," he looked over at Sakura and smiled sweetly, "Hi Sakura."  
  
Sakura smiled and walked over to him.  
  
"Hi Heath. What a surprise to see you. I thought you were at soccor training tonight?" she cupped her hands neatly infront of her as she stood in front of the popular male. She gazed at him with innocent looking eyes.  
  
"Well, we finished early. The coach split his shorts majorly and insisted on going home. You know what coach is like..." Heath said shaking his head.  
  
"Yeah, as proud as a dogs ass!" Chris finished off laughing. He walked over to the small group.  
  
"Chris, my man, hey cool to see ya!" Heath slapped Chris a high five, then Brian and the other two slapped him one.  
  
"Why aren't you on the team, Chris?" Brian asked, shifting his backpack on his shoulders.  
  
"Because he's afraid he'll turn out like your coach," Jessica approached the group laughing.  
  
"Aren't I like that already?" Chris asked, wrapping his firm arms around her waist and kissing her ear.  
  
"Only when you're with me baby. Only with me..." she trailed off as their lips met swiftly and quickly.  
  
"Oh, you guys are so cute..." Madison said crouching and circling the kissing couple with her camera.  
  
"Madison, I thought you had given up on that kind of thing?" Nikki asked wondering over to group, the others followed, leaving Syaoran and Samantha alone. They stood and watched as the teenagers sat down on the grass as began laughing and talking excitedly.  
  
"So Heath, what exactly, I hope you don't find me rude or obnoxious by asking, are you doing here?" Meilin asked. She had been reunited with the group who simply acted if she had never been gone.  
  
"Well," the teenager began blushing and scratched the back of his head, "well I was kinda wondering if Sakura would like to go with me to the dance this Friday?"  
  
The group gasped and looked at Sakura who was blushing profously. She looked at him with confused eyes,  
  
Syaoran's hand uncontrolably clenched.  
  
"Heath, why do you keep on asking? Not sounding mean or anything, but just out of curiosity, I want to know what keeps you optimistic?" she looked deep into his eyes and gasped as he laid his hand on hers.  
  
"Sakura, have you ever felt you wanted something so bad and that you knew it was right, but others didn't or they didn't believe you? Have you ever felt that although they might turn you down time after time, that if you keep on insisting and remained focused on what your on about, you'll get it?" Heath asked quietly. The group remained consideratly quiet as Sakura nodded slowly with her focus now on the grassy ground beneath her. She could feel that Syaoran was still there, but she didn't look at him.  
  
Somehow, Heath could feel her urge to look at the teenager, but took it in the wrong way. He stood up and looked over in their direction.  
  
"Yo, Syaoran, is that your name? Come over here and bring that girl with you," he called out, beckoning to them. He noticed Syaoran shake his head then shrugged in defeat.  
  
"Are you sure?" Syaoran nodded again and Heath was about to sit down but noticed something, "oh, and another thing. Nice outfits guys," he said winking. A few members of the group laughed as Samantha huffed and puffed and nearly ran over to him to scream her head off. Syaoran took her hand calmly as they turned around and walked off.  
  
"Nice guy," Brian said grinning, "pity about his girl."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
THE SCHOOL CARPARK...  
  
"Syaoran, I really hate them. How dare they they laugh at us. I mean...."  
  
As Samantha babbled on about how much she despised the group, Syaoran simply walked beside her, his own thought were nowhere around.  
  
"Syaoran?" his female companions voice broke through his thoughts. She gazed at him, wondering what in the world was wrong with him. He looked tired and dazed.  
  
"Ummm...Samantha honey, I think I need a little time to think. You just go home I'll meet you there in about half an hour, okay?" Syaoran said stopping in the middle of the footpath and asking permission from his fiance with his pleading eyes.  
  
"Oh alright, just be careful and come home on time, okay?" he nodded and she gave him a sweet kiss on the lips. She pulled away and smiled, then within a minute she had disappeared around the corner.  
  
Making sure she had fully disappeared, he sped back to the school ground, hoping that he didn't miss anything important...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
BACK AT THE OVAL...  
  
He made it back just in time. He hid behind a bush, and by the looks of things, Eriol, Sakura and Kero hadn't noticed his presence. They were still seated in a big huddle on the oval, joking and laughing at nothing in particular.  
  
"And I said, 'Lita, it only tastes like lemon because it is a lemon..'" Tyler broke down laughing with the group, "and she said.." he was politely interupted by Nikki.  
  
"Um, excuse me guys, but we seemed to have drifted from the first topic of conversation."  
  
"What you mean the coaches shorts?" Jonathan asked confused.  
  
"Yeah, were they Adidas or Nike? Of course that's not it you idiot, we're talking about Heath and Sakura!" Meilin demanded, sounding rather annoyed.  
  
"Oh yeah, but just in case you were wondering, they were Adidas," Jonathan said winking at Nikki then let out a little "OUCH" as his twin slapped him playfully on the head.  
  
"Don't be an idiot, Jo-Jo," the twin said laughing.  
  
Everyone sighed as the brothers became involved in a small wrestle on the ground. It took them five minutes to sort them out, but after they did, the two couldn't stop making faces or making finger signals at each other, after the group opted to separate them. Rita and Nikki struggled to hide little giggles, and the boys noticed this.  
  
"Oookkkay..." Madison said, ignoring the two boys immaturity, "about you two?" she turned to Sakura and Heath.  
  
"What was the question?" Sakura asked. Although she had grown up and changed physically, on the inside she was the same clueless and forgetful Sakura.  
  
"Heath was asking if you had ever felt like that before?" Eriol reminded her.  
  
"Like that.." Sakura tried to remember the conversation, then it came to her.  
  
She nodded slowly, and watched as Heath tried to remember what he was going to say. Sakura sure had to admit, he did look awfully cute, the way he made funny faces whenever he tried to recall something or when he was trying to get the words out correctly.  
  
"So that's what I mean, I mean, that's how I feel," his head dropped slowly, "I heard what happened to you on the weekend, you know, with the guy."  
  
Sakura expected her eyes to begin watering and the sniffles to return, but amazingly they didn't. Taking advantage of this, she put her small hand under his chin and tilted it up so their gazes met.  
  
Heath continued, "and not wanting to sound desperate or anxious, but I feel that this would be as gooder chance as any, now that it's over or whatever."  
  
Again Sakura expected the tear and emotions to collide, but once again they never came.  
  
Her friends were also a little surprised at this, but kept their mouths shut.  
  
"Sakura," Heath continued to stare warmly into her eyes as he proceded, "if you reject me this time, I promise to stop hastling you and asking you to go out with me, but you need to know this. I've loved you since the second grade, at first I thought I was crazy, but then I discovered what you really mean to me. Sakura, your beautiful to me, not only with your looks, athletisism and talents, but your kindness, compassion and need to put others first. I love you, Sakura. Please...consider my offer?"  
  
Sakura was amazed with his words. No one had ever said anything like that to her ever. Not even Syaoran.  
  
She looked into Heath's pleading eyes, seeing his concern and sweetness made her smile to her self. She really didn't know how to reply. He loved her. He really did. It wasn't one of those 'high school crushes'. It really was for real. He cared about her and wanted to be with her. She smiled as she realised that maybe, just maybe, she was wrong about thinking that Syaoran was the only one for her. Maybe Heath was the one she was destined to be with. He was a young man who cared about her feelings and was considerate enough to express himself in such a way, that it truly took her breath away.  
  
Slowly, she took Heath's hands within her own. He looked up at her smiling face and offered a meek smile in return.  
  
'What's she going to do?' he thought to himself. 'Is she going to turn me down? Did I say too much too soon? I mean, does she even feel the way I do?'  
  
Sakura's smile simply broadened as she moved herself closer to him. She took her other hand and caressed his cheek softly. She gave him her sweetest smile as she spoke. In her head, she really had no idea what she was doing. But she finally surendered to her heart, and what it was telling her to do. Then she replied, bring joy to everyones ears,  
  
"Heath, no ones ever said anything like that to me before. I had no idea that you felt so strongly about us, I just thought it was one of those high school crushes, nothing more. But your words, your feeling, expression and compassion, it truly took my breath away. What I'm saying is that I think I would be stupid to refuse you today. I accept," Sakura said softly.  
  
The whole group went silent as the words which were just said finally set in.  
  
"Yes, y-you m-mean yes....yes?" Heath asked, stuttering on the words.  
  
Sakura didn't reply, instead she pushed her soft pink lips against his and closed her eyes, anxious to take in the memory. Heath was shocked at first, but then the realisation of what was going on quickly sunk in and he played his part, kissing her back. The new couple wrapped their arms around each other as a loud applause erupted from the group. The new couple accidently fell back on the grass, but simply laughed and continued to allow their new found relationship take its first step.  
  
Jessica, Madison and Chelsea were hugging each other and jumping up and down screaming, "Ohmigod, ohmigod!"  
  
Chris, Eriol and Zachary however decided to have a little fun with the new couple, and became instant kissing commentators.  
  
"..Oh can you see that tounge!"  
  
"...and the hands are going further through the hair!" and  
  
"....finally, we are taking a breather, we'll see you after the break! No, wait a minute, we're at it again!"  
  
It wasn't until the girls noticed this that they took their boys away from their new little job and had their own private celebrations.  
  
Nikki, Meilin and Rita were giggling and laughing at the little situation unfurling before them. They couldn't believe it. Just half an hour ago, Sakura was all tears and sadness. Now as they watched Sakura and Heath sit up and look at at each other, their eyes melting at the sight of the other and the broad smiles covering their youthful faces, the events of the day were nothing but a distant memory. They were surprised to see the left over three boys walk over to them.  
  
Each boy reached for a girls hand, Brian took Meilin's, Jonathan took Nikki's and Tyler took Rita's.  
  
"I guess this would be the perfect time to ask you," Brian said, gently removing a strand of hair from Meilin's eyes.  
  
"Ask us what?" Nikki asked gazing at the three boys, but kept her main focus on the boy who had her hand within his own. Meilin looked slightly confused as well, but Brian simply gave her a gentle smile of reassurance.  
  
"Are you ready?" Tyler asked, looking at the two others. They nodded in reply. With that, each boy got down on one knee, still gently grasping the three women's hands. Gasps and whispers flooded from around the group. The six had already gained everyones attention. Everyone was curious about what was going to happen.  
  
Jonathan took a deep breath as he started, "You are three amazing women. You and everyone in this group know and respect that, but none more then us."  
  
Brian continued, "You three are beautiful, smart, kind and compassionate. And we admire these traits that you have."  
  
The three girls blushed uncontrolably as the boys confessed their feelings to them. Sakura smiled at her new boyfriend, and closed her eyes and sighed as he smiled back and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him.  
  
All the couples seemed to be becoming closer with the words and snuggled up to their lovers, creating a hazy and warm feeling within the group.  
  
Tyler finished the confession, "And now is the perfect time then any to say what we feel. We love you, and nothing will ever stop these feelings." Tyler looked thoughtfully at Rita who was know looking more confused then flattered, "Rita, would you do me the absolute pleasure of being my girlfriend and being my date for the dance this Friday, and for every dance after that?"  
  
Slowly, each of the boys individually confessed and asked the question to the ladies.  
  
After the last question was asked, the girls looked at each other. It only took the three a second to make up their desisions.  
  
They tugged their men to their feet and looked intently into their eyes. Following Sakura's lead, the girls crushed their lips to their male counterparts, a physical sigh of acceptance.  
  
As they slowly pulled away from each other, the boys looked dazed.  
  
"Does that mean yes?" Jonathan asked, kind of breathless.  
  
Nikki laughed as they nodded and pulled them back in for a big hug.  
  
Another eruption of applause exploded from the group as the three new couples joined everyone else on the grass. As they did, everyone pulled together, tightening the huddle.  
  
"So it's a date then?" Zachary asked, while cuddling Chelsea tighter to his body. Chelsea simply sighed in contentment as her boyfriend layed a soft kiss on the top of her head.  
  
"Yep, definatly," Brian said smiling, "the dance this Friday."  
  
"Guys, I got a better idea," Chris said raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What kind of an idea is that, Mr Christopher?" Madison noticed her friends mischeivious smile.  
  
"Well, it's a little more secluded then at a dance," he replied, "a little more...private."  
  
"Mmmm...tell me more," Rita demanded, obviously interested in his little offer.  
  
"Yes, tell us Chris?" Heath said as he watched Sakura rub her small hands over his arms, sending a strange sensation through his body.  
  
"Well, you know how the Rumble is on Saturday?" Chris said calmly.  
  
"You mean the big beach party?" Eriol asked, trying to figure out what the Japanese teenager was getting at.  
  
"Yeah, that. Well, I was thinking that instead of going to the dance on Friday, we could go to the Rumble instead."  
  
Tyler shook his head, "Ummm...excuse me Mr. Improvisation, but the Rumble starts on Saturday, and unless you want to go to a totally vacant beach for a night.."  
  
"Exactly!" Chris cried out.  
  
13 blank faces stared at him in complete wonder.  
  
"If you would let me explain first, then you can make your desision," he smiled reassuringly at Jessica, who like everyone else was confused by his words.  
  
"What I was thinking was that my father has a large double story beach house down at the very beach we will be attending for the Rumble. He told last week that he has to go to America this Thursday for business, and while he is overseas, I thought we could use the beach house ourselves and spend a weekend up there. What do you guys think?" he finally asked.  
  
The group started whispering as he spoke up again,  
  
"It's very beautiful, and very romantic. A perfect place for a little "getting-to-know-you" time, the area is quite secluded and quite private," he started nibbling on his girlfriends ear as he trailed off.  
  
Everyone in the group looked at their partner, and within a few minutes they had all made their judgment. Everyone nodded as they cuddled their loved one close.  
  
"So we're all agreed? Good, everyone will meet at my place straight after school on Friday, we'll drive up together. I'll take my jeep and Zac and Jonno, can we use your cars too?" Chris asked as he stood up from his place and helped Jessica to her feet.  
  
"Sure," they replied in unison. As if by on signal, the whole group got to their feet and started going their own separate ways.  
  
"Hey cool. Anyways, it's geting dark, we'd better start heading off now. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Heath, Sakura, should we pick you guys up tomorrow morning on our way?" Chris asked, placing one arm casually over his girlfriends shoulder.  
  
"Yeah, sure," Heath and Sakura said shrugging at each other, "what time?"  
  
"'Bout twenty to, is that okay?" Jessica tried to work out how long it would take in her head.  
  
"Yeah cool," Heath cuddled his new treasure close, "twenty to is good for me."  
  
"Okay bye," Chris said waving back toward the group.  
  
"Ta guys, see ya's tomorrow," Jessica also waved back at the group as they left in the direction of the car park.  
  
Slowly the group said their goodbyes as they went their own seperate ways, happy with the outcome of the afternoons events.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
SYAORAN AND SAMANTHA'S APARTMENT...  
  
Syaoran was now sitting on the couch at home. He left as soon as he heard Heath's proposal. He didn't know why he did it, his body and head just couldn't take it. Samantha was fast asleep in their bed as he read the time on the grandfather clock.  
  
Eleven fifteen.  
  
He let his head fall into his hands as he let out an annoyed groan. It was late, but he didn't feel one bit tired. The feelings he had felt through the day were really on his mind. He had never felt like it before, and didn't know why.  
  
He shook his head, trying to clear those thoughts from his mind as he turned off the light to the den, and headed to bed. Anxious to get some sleep...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
BEEP! BEEP!  
  
The car horn blared noisily, as Sakura rushed out of the house. Her knee length pink dress floated gently with the breeze as the spring air awoke her senses. Her hair was left down, which simply framed her happy, youthful face. She sprinted slowly, stopping only once to wave at Kero, who was sitting on the window sill, smiling happily.  
  
He was so happy that Sakura had finally found true happiness with someone, thankfully not Syaoran. The whole night before all she could talk about was him, nothing else. She seemed to act as if she was invincible, not at all bothered about anything in the world, even the events of the current day.  
  
Sakura stopped at the side of the car. Heath was already sitting in the backseat, Jessica and Chris in the front. Heath looked amazing. He wore a tight blue dress shirt, which like most showed his perfect abs. Creamy, baggy cargo pants clothed his legs and a jean jacket was tied around his waist. His blonde hair shone heathily with the sunlight and was floating lightly in the warm morning air.  
  
Chris let out a whistle as Sakura twirled around, showing off her new look.  
  
"What do you think?" she asked sincerely. Heath's eyes had practically popped out of his head at the sight of his girlfriend. Chris noticed his reaction, so replied on his behalf.  
  
"You look amazing Sakura," he responded truthfully as Sakura blushed.  
  
Jessica gave her boyfriend a playful punch in the arm.  
  
"Hey! What did you do that for?" he shouted playfully. His black hair swayed gently in the breeze and his eyes filled with excitement.  
  
"You'd better not whistle at Sakura like that anymore," she warned, pushing Heath's jaw up slightly as she saw the way it dropped when he looked at her cousin, "she's a taken woman."  
  
"Mmmm..your right, she is," he said getting out of the car to move his seat forward so Sakura could jump in.  
  
Sakura hopped in and warmly smiled at her new boyfriend. The two of them eagerly hopped into each others arms and started trading good morning kisses. She ran a hand through his blonde hair as she slightly pushed her tongue into his mouth. He gripped her waist as he let her in and their tongues interwined and danced.  
  
Chris and Jessica looked at each other and decided that they were not to be outdone. Chris smiled sweetly at his girlfriend as he kissed her full on the lips. Jessica gently slid her tongue into his mouth as he gently pushed her down onto her back. Both moaned simutaniously as their hands roamed aimlessly over each others bodies.  
  
After about 5 minutes of "dwaddling", everybody straightened up and smoothed their clothes. Chris started the engine as the roared away from Sakura's place.  
  
'Thank god my dad's away,' she thought to herself.  
  
Chris sighed as they got on the main road, "gee, what a way to start the morning," he said wrapping his arm around his girlfriends shoulders, "wouldn't you agree, Heath?"  
  
"Totally," he whispered as his and Sakura's lips met again in sweet unison.  
  
The group pulled into the school carpark about 10 minutes before classes. They were immediately greeted by their friends.  
  
The 10 teenagers ran up to the jeep excitedly as Chris turned off the engine.  
  
"Hey guys, where have you been?" Meilin asked suspisiously. No one replied, so she immediately got the hint, "oh."  
  
Chris helped his girlfriend from the vehicle. He sighed at her beauty. She wore a light blue tank top which was covered by a long sleeved, see- throughish blue button up top. Tight three quater jean pants showed her lower curves and casual slip on sandals clothed her feet. Her long blonde hair was held up loosly with a butterfly clip, strands slipping out, giving her a relaxed and unworried appeal.  
  
"Whatcha staring at, handsome?" she asked sweetly as she hopped out of the jeep.  
  
"Only the beauty before me," he said sweetly as their lips joined briefly.  
  
"Geeze you guys, take it easy. You've been at school for barely five minutes and you're already all over each other," Brian said, sounding annoyed.  
  
"I think it's cute as," Madison said as Eriol placed his arm on her waist.  
  
"Well, if you think that's bad," Jessica murmered, "you should of seen us this morning!"  
  
He immediately got the hint. Meilin sighed as he looked deeply at her, his unruly dark ambered coloured hair falling over his pale blue eyes.  
  
Heath helped his girlfriend from the jeep and held her in a tight embrace. His gesture was returned by a quick kiss on the lips from his lover.  
  
"You two seemed to be getting on quite well," Nikki commented, looking at the emotion expressed by the lovers.  
  
"Life is great. Wouldn't you agree, Nik?" Sakura looked away from her boyfriend, who remained his strong grip on her, and she raised an eyebrow at her friend.  
  
Nikki looked around to see Jonathan creeping up behind her. He slowly wrapped his arms around her and started nibbling and kissing her neck.  
  
Sakura shook her head and laughed as Chelsea tapped her on the shoulder.  
  
"Hey guys, wanna have a little fun?" she whispered to the close couple.  
  
Both Sakura and Heath gave her one of their clueless looks. Rita, who was standing beside Nikki, shook her head and sighed.  
  
"What we're saying is that Syaoran is coming," Sakura looked around and saw a familiar ambered haired male walking up the path, "why don't you two have a little fun.." Rita's voice trailed off slyly.  
  
For the first time in her life, Sakura immediately caught on.  
  
"Oh, that's a little bitchy don't you think?"  
  
Chelsea shrugged and smiled, "suit yourself."  
  
Sakura wasn't to be outdone by her friend. She realised it then that it was pay back time, a little time to have some fun.  
  
As Syaoran approached Sakura layed her hands on Heath's shoulders. Chelsea and Rita nudged and whispered to everyone, to take a look at this.  
  
"How good are you at drama?" Sakura asked coyly.  
  
Heath gave her a sexy, confident smile, "the best," he reassured her.  
  
"Well, let's put on the proformance of our lives. I reassure you, it will be worth your while," Sakura smiled sneakily at him.  
  
"Just holding you makes it all worth while, baby," he replied giving her a peck on the lips. Sakura blushed.  
  
Sakura had told Heath about Syaoran and how he was the one who had caused her the pain when he walked her home. Unfortunately, the tears that she thought were not present anymore started to melt in her eyes. Heath was surprised, he couldn't believe that the new quiet kid was the one responsible for bring these tears to his lovers eyes. He promised her that he would fix him, but Sakura made him promise that he was out of her life and he was in it, so bashing up the Chinese kid was definately not worth the trouble. He promised not to touch him, but now had a mental hatred towards him, and promised to make sure his life was definately not easy, and make his life a living hell if he every said or did anything to his Sakura. He loved her, and was confident not to lose her.  
  
He rang the three other boys who had been with him that day and filled them in. He made them promise not to harm Syaoran but if he did anything or said anything to harm his girlfriend to call him to personally take care to him.  
  
Now, he and Sakura were going to give him a show for his money.  
  
When Syaoran was just within speaking range, Sakura turned on her act. She brought her face close to Heath's and wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
Slowly, she brought her lips to his. Sakura knew she had caught Syaoran's attention, she could feel it.  
  
The group of teenagers instantly sat down on the grass next to the pavement, trying to act natural. Some were talking and whispering, some where kissing or tormenting their partners, everything would have seemed absolutely normal.  
  
Every once and a while, one of them would sneak a peak at Syaoran and Samantha, trying to catch their facial expressions.  
  
Syaoran stopped when he saw a familiar female in the corner of his eye. He watched as her lips joint those of the handsome soccor captain in a heated embrace. Hatred filled his head. He could feel his hands clench at the sight of her with another. So much for faithful. But then, words from the weekend flashed in his head.  
  
"Listen Sakura, get on with your life. There's no point in waiting for something you can't have..."  
  
Those were the words he had spoken to her, and that was exactly what she had done.  
  
Wait! What was he thinking? He already had a beautiful fiance who was everything he needed. He didn't need Sakura, what could she possibly offer that Samantha couldn't?  
  
Syaoran watched in confusion (or to him that's what it felt) as Sakura and her new love of her life played it out.  
  
Sakura pulled away from the kiss and gazed lovingly at her opposition.  
  
"You know, he's still watching," Heath whispered with his face right in front of hers.  
  
"He can watch all he likes, it won't change a thing. I have a sexy, smart, talented boyfriend who I love more then anything, and no one, not even him is going to change that!" she whispered back. The two of them giggled.  
  
"Man, Syaoran didn't know what he had waiting for him. You, my darling, are absolutely amazing. Your sexy, beautiful, talented not to mention a great kisser.." he trailed off by connecting their lips again. He gently rubbed his hands down her curved sides, while she ran her fingers through his hair, moaning and deepening the kiss.  
  
Jessica looked over at Syaoran and nudged Eriol and Chris with her elbow. Together they watched Syaoran stare at them with hatred and anger, and a tint of something which looked a lot like betrayal.  
  
Syaoran felt a gentle tug on his hand. He tilted his head slightly to see Samantha gazing at him in wonder.  
  
He didn't answer, instead turning to watch the two new lovers embrace tenderly. Samantha followed his gaze to the group of teenagers, and snorted in disgust.  
  
"Geeze, what's she doing with him?" she asked him, placing a hand on her jean skirt waist and pouting with bitchiness.  
  
Sakura pulled away from her boyfriend but remained in his embrace. She spoke up, just loud enough for Syaoran to hear,  
  
"Good god Heath, you are the best kisser in the world," she said coyly.  
  
"Sakura, you haven't seen the half of it," and with that he picked her up, one arm supporting her back and the other supporting her legs and started walking off toward the main building. Sakura laughed as he started rocking her.  
  
The others laughed at them and started running toward the large brick building following the couple.  
  
Syaoran watched them leave and enter the building. They were greeted by a ton of other kids who were congratulating the new couple.  
  
Samantha instantly noticed her mans insecurity and held his hand, "come on Syaoran," she urged, "we're going to be late for class."  
  
Li Syaoran shrugged his shoulders and let his girlfriend lead him in...  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
  
  
"So what are you saying? You don't want to go to the Rumble this Saturday?" Samantha slammed her locker shut as she looked curiously at her fiance's face, "why?"  
  
"I think it might be boring. All it is is a beach with a bunch of drunk kids running around and making out with each other," Syaoran answered calmly.  
  
"But Syaoran..." Samantha was cut of by a male voice.  
  
"Hey Syaoran?" Heath walked over to the couple standing beside the locker. Sakura was right by his side, looking as sweet and innocent as ever. Heath noticed the attention his girlfriend was receiving from her old friend and wrapped his arm around her waist protectively. Sakura smiled and wrapped her free hand around his back.  
  
The new couple stood face to face with the Hong Kong pair. Samantha draped her arms protectively around her fiance as she noticed the stares Syaoran was giving her.  
  
"Yes, Heath is it? What would you like?" she asked, soundly rather protective of her man and was determined that if those two could give a proformance, so could they.  
  
"Ummm..we were wondering if you guys were going to the Rumble this Saturday?" asked Sakura, shifting the pile of books in her arms.  
  
"Well...no, we're not," Syaoran replied, placing a hand around Samantha's waist, allowing the red head to smirk at Sakura.  
  
Sakura noticed the faces she was receiving and looked at Heath, "Ooookkayyy.."  
  
"Well, that's a pity man. It would have been cool if you could," Heath said, waving at a student who had called out at him while walking down the school coridor.  
  
"Why, are you two going?" Samantha asked, raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Yeah, and it's going to be great. The whole gang is going to stay at Chris's private beach house for the whole weekend, starting Friday night," Sakura said closing her eyes and imagining the beauty of the beach and the amount of romance that would take place.  
  
"Yeah, great. We're going to have beach walks, horse riding, picnics and parties late at night, not to mention a little bit of romance in the air, it'll be fantastic," Heath looked at his girlfriend in antisipation and care as he took her once again in his arms.  
  
Suddenly the bell to start class went off and students began scurring off to class.  
  
Heath linked arms with Sakura as they started to walk off.  
  
"Yo Syaoran, it's a pity you can't come man, but you've probably got other important things in mind for the weekend," the soccor player said, while looking admiringly at his girlfriend, "I don't blame ya. With graduation and all the exams coming up, maybe I should take the weekend to get some done."  
  
"Don't you even think about it Mr," Sakura warned, pulling him closer by the collar of his shirt, "don't even think about leaving me alone on the sunset beach, with the candlelight picnic and the...ummm....you know," she whispered something into his ear, while Syaoran and Samantha looked on in wonder.  
  
Heath gasped as Sakura finished her little statement in his ear. He smiled coyly and seductivly, "ohhh...Sakura, you are one naughty girl."  
  
"You don't believe me? Well, what will be my punishment if I am lying?" the young Clow Misteress asked, walking away but beckoning to him with her finger to follow.  
  
"I show you later in the janitors closet, but I could give you a preview now if your curious?" he whispered loudly to his girlfriend, who was now standing at the door of the classroom, leaning on the wall beside it.  
  
"Janitors Closet? Heath, I heard you were original, how original is the Janitors closet? I thought I was special?" Sakura put on her sad puppy dog face as he drew near. He wrapped his arms around her waist and nudged her nose with his own as he laughed.  
  
"Oh I am so sorry, my darling. You are the most unique and amazing woman in the world, I would happily bring down the British monarchy if that meant you would be happy. Maybe later we could go shopping for our own little abode?" Heath brought his sweet lips down and with that sent his girlfriend into a world of no boundaries.  
  
They were stopped by someone clearing their throat and tapping their shoe on the cold floor. The couple looked up from their little venture to see Samantha and Syaoran standing their, looking annoyed at something.  
  
"Ummm...hello, we are trying to get into class here?" Syaoran said impatiently, crossing his arms in front of him.  
  
"Yeah, sure Syaoranie boy. The doors over there," Heath smiled at the giggle he had encouraged out of his girlfriend, "we'll be in in a minute."  
  
With that their lips met again in sweet union. Samantha looked smugly at them and headed in, but Syaoran still stood at the door watching them.  
  
Sakura noticed his presence and pulled out of the kiss, "is their something that you want, Syaoran?" she asked sweetly, wrapping her arms around Heath's neck.  
  
The young Chinese teenager was about to answer but was interupted by Mr. Haziniti beckoning to them from the door. The three teenagers walked into the classroom, but before Syaoran sat down with Samantha at the front of the classroom, he heard Heath whisper,  
  
"You have no idea what you lost, Syaoran, no idea."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Yo Sakura, you are so lucky," a young red head named Kiara said while turning to face Heath and Sakura who were seated behind her.  
  
English class was always a boring class, but now Sakura didn't even seem to notice that it existed. Heath had his left arm leaning around her back and every few minutes gave her a small peck on the cheek.  
  
Sakura nodded at Kiara's statement. She was definately lucky. She was going well in school, had a great, supportive boyfriend and a wonderful, fun loving bunch of friends. Life was definately good.  
  
"So Sakura is he a good kisser?" another student whispered as Mr. Haziniti turned to face the class.  
  
"Sarah, why did you ask her that?" Sarah's best friend Rianna gently pushed her friend, forcing her to nearly fall off the chair.  
  
"I'm curious," she admitted shrugging her shoulders, "so Sakura, is he."  
  
Sakura blushed as she nodded. She had only been going out with the handsome soocor captain for less then twentyfour hours, and already she was having to answer some pretty outragious, and not to mention some rather embarassing questions.  
  
The two girls and a couple of their friends "ohhhh" and "ahhh"-ed them as Mr Haziniti called for the classes attention.  
  
As he explained the topic of the end of year exam, Meilin and Brian slowly slipped into the classroom. They nodded at Sakura and Heath as Heath raised his blonde eyebrow at them. As they sat down, Samantha, eager to repay the group for last nights humiliation, spoke up just loud enough for the class to hear,  
  
"It's good that you finally came to class guys," she said, while Meilin and her boyfriend where trying to shush her by placing their fingers over their lips and beckoning to her with their arms to keep it down. She kept it up,  
  
"What were you two doing? Nothing to over the top I hope, of course, your not the kind of people to MAKE OUT during CLASS TIME," this time her plan succeeded. She caught the teachers attention, and he turned around as he heard her exadurate the words make out in class time, something that he really hated.  
  
Syaoran tried to hide a laugh as his cousin and her new friend looked to see Mr Haziniti place a detention slip on their tables. The couple sighed as he started to write something on the blackboard, much to the classes total disappointment.  
  
Heath passed a small note over to the couple as the teacher continued his inscription upon the board. Brian picked it up and opened it slowly, Meilin looking closly over his shoulder,  
  
It read:  
  
"Yo man,  
  
Wadda ya goin' 2 do bout that bitch over there?  
  
Heath (and Sakura)"  
  
Brian turned the piece of paper over a scribbled his reply. He passed it back and Sakura opened it.  
  
It read:  
  
"I think, my friend, that it iz time 2 confront our little problem over there. Don't worry, we can handle it!  
  
P.S Meilin sayz hi Sakura"  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"I'm sorry Heath. I've got P.E class now, I really don't want to go on my own, but I've got no choice. You've got biology now, and you really can not afford to miss that," Sakura sadly hugged him, not wanting to let go of her dream man, for his strength made her feel incredibly secure.  
  
"Yeah, I know. But your in that class with Jessica, you'll be okay. But if anything happens, just tell me, alright," he gave her a small peck on the lips as he shut his locker and headed down the hallway.  
  
Sakura waved then was joined by a bunch of fellow students on their way to the same class.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Hey bitch! What in the hell did you do that for?" Brian and Meilin raced up behind behind the couple. Syaoran was shifting through his locker in serch of his gym clothes, while Samantha was serching for her biology books.  
  
"Do what?" Samantha asked innocently, slamming the locker then leaning up against it with her back. She stared into Meilin's burning eyes and smiled meekly,  
  
"You know exactly what," Brian's blue eyes pierced deeply into hers. She simply smiled in return, but smirked when she saw Meilin.  
  
"Oh Meilin Rae, Syaoran's cousin huh? I guess that once we're married I'll be your cousin too, huh?" Meilin gagged in disgust while Brian stared at her in amazement.  
  
"What, didn't Meilin tell you that we were cousins Brian?" Syaoran tried to hide a cheeky smile, while Brian stared at him.  
  
"No, I knew. It just shocks me that Meilin could have such a tosser for a cousin, and could soon be cousined again to a slut," Brian glared at him in disgust, then at his fiance.  
  
"Why you..." for the first time at the school, Syaoran truly lost his temper. He rushed at the dark haired male, but was stopped by a familiar jet black haired female.  
  
"Don't lay a hand on him, Syaoran. Or else I'll lay all the guys on you, and let me say, seven onto one, you don't stand a chance, even if you are my cousin," Meilin looked at him deeply, causing him to move back. He really couldn't disagree with his cousin.  
  
"Well, what makes you think that there is only one of us?" Samantha crossed her arms, waiting for her future cousins response, "how do you know that we don't have our own friends within the school?"  
  
Meilin laughed out loud, "is that a trick question? I've seen, no we've all seen your 'attemps' to make friends. But I don't blame anyone for ignoring you and walking off. After what you did last weekend, what you did to Sakura, who'd want you for a friend?"  
  
Syaoran looked at them in horror, how much did Sakura tell them? how much did she tell the school?  
  
"Yeah, everyone knows. Don't look so shocked, you knew this was going to happen sooner or later, didn't you?" Brian raised his eyebrow as the Hong Kong couple traded looks. He continued, "a little hint, news travels quick, but none quicker then within the school grounds."  
  
Suddenly the next period bell rang, causing their discussion to come to an end.  
  
"Oh well, see you, cuz," Meilin said mockingly as she gave them a little wave and walked down the hallway to Japanese class, arm linked in arm with Brian.  
  
"Yeah, bye," he waved and blew them a kiss, causing Meilin to laugh, "good luck!"  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Okay class, I want you to pair up with your partner and we'll practice the sequences you were supposed to have done for homework," Mr Niawi blew his whistle and the students immediately leapt to their feet and found their partners.  
  
"Li Syaoran?" he asked looking out into the crowd.  
  
"Here, Sensai," he bowed politely as he announced his presence.  
  
"Very good. Li, we're studying the martial arts at the moment. Since you have only just joined us, you can simply watch the group for the moment, alright?" the teacher said, scanning the room of energetic 18 year olds.  
  
Syaoran nodded and sat down, not telling the teacher that he was already a master of the arts.  
  
Jessica sat down on the nearby bench, Sakura directly by her side. Both were dressed in the proper sports attire of a white school shirt and navy blue shorts. However, because the class was studying the martial arts, each of them was able to wear a special fighting outfit with a black belt (not many of the students were actual black belters).  
  
"Okay, in pairs, you and your pair will demonstrate what you have learnt and the sequence you as a pair have selected in front of the class. Damon and Richard, will you please go first?" the teacher sat down beside Syaoran who was scanning the gymnasium as a way to hide his boredom.  
  
Two by two, the students did sequences containing flips, kicks, jabs, punches and blocks. None of them were very good, however they were of a fine quality for students, especially those who were doing it for the first time.  
  
"And finally, before lunch, could Jessica and Sakura please step up to the mat," the teacher was scanning the chart to make sure he had not missed anyone, "you two are the final group. Please begin with the bow, you can start, now!"  
  
The two girls had taken their positions on the mat, both facing one another, faces knitted in concentration.  
  
At the sound of the word GO, both bowed in the traditional mannor, expressing the respect that they truly have for one another.  
  
Two students passed them fighting poles and they immediately began. Both Jessica and Sakura swung at each other, only to be confidently and accurately blocked. Mr Niawi nodded at each correct move, expressing how impressed he was.  
  
Syaoran on the other hand was very fasinated with the amount of skill the two girls had, especially Sakura. She had positivly improved. She was no longer a clumsy little 10 year old, she was now poised and self confident, the years must have done this to her.  
  
The girls where still going at each other, cheers arising from their class mates as they back flipped, cartwheeled and creavitly dodged the others attacks.  
  
Suddenly the whistle blew, signalling the end of the duel and the class. Mr Niawi arose from his position, applauding the two young ladies, who were laughing at the position they were left in. They politely bowed then turned to their teacher.  
  
"That was fantastic girls. You have certainly done well, and I was impressed at some of the creative moves you included," he stood there smiling as the students headed for the showers.  
  
"Thank you, Sensei," the two girls bowed to him, then followed the others.  
  
As they walked passed Syaoran, of course completely ignoring him, they didn't even hear him whisper,  
  
"That was really great Sakura."  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"And then, she nearly cut the teachers fingers off!" Heath sat there at the bench, laughing at the incident which had taken place in their biology class.  
  
"And that's not all, then she nearly burnt all her hair off with the bunsen burner!" the group of students had gathered at the bench at start of lunch, and where now in fits of laughter as Heath explained Samantha's first biology lesson.  
  
"Oh god, that's a classic," Eriol said wiping the tears from his eyes and slapping Heath a high five.  
  
"Eriol," Madison exclaimed, but even she couldn't stop the giggles.  
  
"Oh no, what's Eriol done now?" Jessica's sweet voice asked as she and Sakura wondered over to the group.  
  
"Sorry we're late guys, the hot water ran out in the girls toilets after gym," Sakura sighed, "we had to wait for ten minutes."  
  
"Hey it's okay," Tyler sympathisied as he moved over so Sakura could sit next to Heath. He motion with his eyes for Zachary to do the same for Jessica.  
  
"So, how was class?" Jessica asked, taking a bite out of her apple, which she had just retrieved from her blue backpack.  
  
"Tell her Heath. Tell her about what Samantha did," Rita urged.  
  
"What did she do?" Sakura wasn't to confident about what the group was planning to tell her cousin and her.  
  
"Well, she.." Heath repeated what he had said earlier. Some members of the group pitched in at times, but in the end what ever was said had the very same effect as before.  
  
Chris spilt his coke, trying to hold back the laughter, while his girlfriend simply sat with her mouth covered, eyes buldging out of her head in amazement and it shaking back and forth, not really believing it.  
  
"And that's what happened. Pretty outrageous, huh?" Nikki concluded.  
  
"Yeah," Sakura smiled, "but really, something serious could of happened."  
  
"Yeah, we know, but Sakura, you don't have to be so serious all the time. Nothing happened, shes okay. If something really serious did happen, we would not be having this conversation," Tyler shrugged his shoulders, "I say that she deserves whatever she gets."  
  
"That's a little harsh, isn't it?" Meilin asked, leaning on the bench table.  
  
"I don't think so," Rita agreed with her new boyfriend, "I mean, it's not like she was cotton candy to us, or anyone else for that matter, when she first arrived. Especially Sakura."  
  
"Guys can we get off the topic, I do not want to talk about Samantha or Syaoran today at all. Please?" Sakura pleaded with her friends to lay off the topic for the moment. They willingly agreed.  
  
"Sure, so what's going on with this weekend? I mean, what food, clothes and stuff do we need to bring?" Madison immediately changed the subject to a friendlier one for them all.  
  
As Chris went over the luggage they would need, they didn't notice a pair of students walking in their direction.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"Syaoran," Samantha whined, "where in the hell are we going to sit? There are no benches left."  
  
The young sourceror scanned the area, his eyes finally landing on a nearby empty table, "there," he smiled happily at his fiance, "that's where we're going to sit."  
  
Samantha smiled happily and grabbed his hand. Together they wondered up to the wooden picnic table and placed their backpacks upon it. Samantha scanned the area then angrily nudged Syaoran when she discovered who their neighbours where.  
  
"Syaoran, we are sitting next to them," she whispered angrily, "I don't want to, let's move."  
  
Syaoran thought for a moment, then smirked evily, "No, I don't think so Sam."  
  
His fiance looked on cluelessly as he continued, "why don't we give them a show for their money. Do you get what I'm saying?"  
  
Samantha thought for a second, then returned the smirk, "yes. Yes I do."  
  
  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"So that's all you need, okay?"  
  
"Hey cool," Eriol nodded as he wrote everything down on a scrap piece of paper.  
  
Brian scanned the picnic area as he listened to the conversation, when suddenly his eyes caught onto something.  
  
Samantha and Syaoran were tangled in a very heated embrace on the grass. Arms and legs were all over the place, as the young Hong Kong couple went at it in front of half of the school.  
  
People making gagging noises and saying things like "I'm gonna be sick," filled the air, as the two new students moaned and groaned.  
  
Brian laughed as he nudged Jonathan in the ribs and pointed over at the sight. Pretty soon the whole table was pulling faces and making grossed out sounds.  
  
"I wanna move. This is so sick," Nikki made a quick grab for her backpack and rose from the table  
  
"Yeah, I mean, I'm still eating lunch," Chelsea turned her nose up at the perfectly good tuna sandwhich and threw it away in disgust, much to her boyfriends amusement.  
  
"Come on guys, that's over exaggurating just a little, don't you think?" Maddison asked, crossing her arms in front of her.  
  
"Oh, I don't think so," Tyler answered, "I think it fits the situation perfectly."  
  
"Yeah, I mean just look at that," Sakura flicked her head in the direction of Syaoran and Samantha, "who would go to that kind of extreme, especially at lunch!"  
  
Heath leant over and whispered something in Sakura's ear, and he laughed as she slapped him playfully on the arm.  
  
"Guys pull it together," Chris sighed as the two poked their tongues out at each other, "grow up."  
  
"Well, I don't care. Extreme or not, I prefere to keep my lunch, thank you very much," Brian picked up his books and bag and turned to Meilin, "you guys coming?"  
  
"Definatley!" Sakura and Jessica said in unison.  
  
"Besides," Maddison added with a smirk, "we could do a better job then them any day."  
  
"Oh, you bitch," Rita smiled and slapped the photographer a low five.  
  
Their boyfriends sighed as they handed the giggling teenagers their bags.  
  
Together, the fourteen students walked away from the embarrasing scene.  
  
#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
"So Chris, can you help me out with the chemistry homework? Conzi will have my head if I don't finish it," Jessica sighed as she and her boyfriend pulled into the ice cream parlor.  
  
"Jessie, you don't have to ask me that. I would do anything to help you out, you're my little princess, remember?" Chris said quietly, placing a small peck on her cheek.  
  
She smiled at him then turned to the situation at hand, "however, the main problem now, is the desision. What flavour- strawberry or chocolate?"  
  
Chris laughed and pointed up at the display screen, "I think I'll try the bubblegum choc mix today."  
  
"You were always the brave one, I think I'll go with the honeycomb swirl," Jessica removed a five dollar bill from her pocket and leaned against the counter.  
  
"May I help you?" an elderly lady asked, smiling at the young couple.  
  
As Jessica and Chris placed their orders in, they never noticed Syaoran and Samantha in one of the booths.  
  
Appearently, Syaoran was helping Samantha with her english essay about a novel she was supposed to have read before she came.  
  
"I don't get it, Syaoran. Schoolwork was never this hard in Hong Kong, I'm so glad your here with me."  
  
Syaoran smiled at his fiancee and took a lick of his ice cream, "I couldn't imagine a better place to be."  
  
Unknowingly, they never saw Jessica and Chris move into the empty booth beside theirs.  
  
"So Jess, which problem are you stuck on?" Chris took a lick of his ice cream as his girlfriend grabbed a couple of books out of her pack.  
  
She opened the book and scanned the page, searching for the problem which was troubling her, "this one," she said, pointing.  
  
"That one, huh? Okay...well firstly, you.." as Chris explained the question, Syaoran, who was on the other side of the booth, was explaining the concept of the novel to Samantha.  
  
"Well, Amanda couldn't go with Samual because it would cause a conflict between their families and therefore making things worse then they originally were. Get it?" Syaoran explained slowly.  
  
"No, I don't, Syaoran it's hard," she whimpered.  
  
"Okay," he said calmly, rubbing his temple, "let's start over.."  
  
"Yo, Jessica, Chris," Syaoran looked up from Samantha's page as he heard the two names mentioned through the noise in the parlor. He decided that he probably was hearing things and went back to work, but was disturbed again when he heard the names called out again.  
  
"Jess, Chris, where are you?"  
  
"We're over here guys," a male voice replied from the booth behind theirs.  
  
Syaoran slowly looked around the corner of the booth and saw Chris and Jessica. The couple were obviously studying with all the books on the table and he watched as another couple walked up to them.  
  
"Nikki, Jonathan. It's a surprise to see the two of you here," Jessica said, getting up and hugging Nikki and her boyfriend.  
  
"We saw your car out front and thought that we would just come in to say hello," Jonathan shrugged, "but if you're busy, which it seems like you are, then we'll be quick."  
  
"Hey it's okay, I'm just helping Jess with her homework. You guys can stay for a while," Chris smiled and held up his ice cream, "do you guys wanna ice cream?"  
  
The couple smiled and sat down and shook their heads, "nah, we'll be fine."  
  
For the next hour, the four sat around and talked about everything and anything. Syaoran kept his ears open, regulary taking in a bit of information, but it was nothing but school gossip.  
  
Finally, Jonathan and Nikki left, leaving Jessica and Chris alone. Syaoran really wanted to talk to them, to at least persude them that he wasn't completely what many, especially Sakura, made him out to be.  
  
'Oh well, there's no harm in trying' he thought to himself, 'just act casual.'  
  
Slowly he got up from his seat and wandered around the booth, so he was leaning against the booth table.  
  
The studying couple obviously didn't see him. He was just about to leave when Samantha grabbed his arm and winked at him, "this is how you do it." She loudly slapped her hands on the table.  
  
"What?..Oh, it's only you," Chris said without any interest. But instead of walking away, Syaoran and Samantha sat down in the seats across of them.  
  
"Listen, we've got work to do, so if you don't mind, could you please leave? We haven't go time to talk," Jessica lifted her gaze from the book and gazed deeply at the couple.  
  
"Well you had time for the other two that were here currently, why can't you make time for us?" Samantha raised her eyebrows in expectation for an answer.  
  
"Well, we can make time for homosapians, but anything lower then that, I'm afraid you'll have to contact my secretary," Chris said with a small smirk.  
  
"Now that was a comeback," Jessica whispered in his ear.  
  
"Yes, quite amusing," Samantha said, slowly clapping her hands.  
  
Jessica and Chris looked at her strangly, "it wasn't supposed to be funny."  
  
"Yes well, you can take your stupid remarks and shove them right up your arses," Samantha taunted.  
  
"Samantha..." Syaoran tried to calm her down, but Samantha pushed him aside.  
  
"No Syaoran, I've had it with them and their stupid friends," she screamed.  
  
"Well at least we have friends, which more then you have," Chris stated calmly.  
  
"Why you..." Samantha raised her fist at Chris but was blocked off by Jessica's hand.  
  
"Watch it girly. Don't you even dare lay a hand on my boyfriend, or I'll make you pay," Jessica's anger reflected in her eyes as she shoved Samantha's hand away. She once again turned to her boyfriend and began gathering her stuff in her backpack.  
  
"Come on Chris, let's get out of here. I can't concentrate with all this noise."  
  
"Yeah, go on Chris. Run away, like the chicken's you are," Samantha yelled at them as they walked out the door.  
  
"Well, it was a pleasure," Chris ignored Samantha's comment, "Syaoran, how do you put up with her?"  
  
With a shake of his head, he turned to Samantha, "you poor girl, you have my pity."  
  
And with that, he followed his girlfriend out the doors, leaving Syaoran and Samantha alone in the booth.  
  
~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~#~  
  
FRIDAY AFTERNOON AT SCHOOL  
  
"So class I hope you have a good weekend, and I hope to see many of you at the Rumble on Saturday," the teacher smiled broadly at his students, "class dismissed."  
  
The sound of the final bell of the week rang loudly through the hallways as the scraping of chairs and the laughter of students erupted from their homerooms.  
  
As the students spilled from the main hall, all conversation was on the Rumble at the beach the next night.  
  
Jessica, Meilin and Nikki came out of math class to be greeted by Sakura, Rita, Maddison and Chelsea.  
  
"Hey guys, are you ready to go? I promised Jonathan we would meet him and the others out the front in 10 minutes," Nikki shifted her backpack off her shoulders  
  
"Yeah sure," Rita replied. "Just let me put my stuff in my locker and I'll meet you all out front."  
  
Her friends nodded and headed down the corridor. They were immediately greeted by the boys, who were currently seated on the steps to the building.  
  
"Hi guys. Are you ready to go?" Tyler asked, scanning the group for his girlfriend. "Where's Rita?"  
  
"Right here," Rita's sweet voice chimed as she stepped up from behind the other girls. "I just had to put some stuff in my locker."  
  
"Cool. So everyone's here?" Eriol grinned wildly as the group nodded. "Alright everybody...let's get ready to party!!!!"  
  
To be continued....  
  
Dum dum dum  
  
* Will Sakura get back together with Syaoran, or has Heath stolen her heart for good? What will happen at the beach house and the Rumble? And when will someone frigin' shot Samantha?!? This story is currently on the road to being finished within the second chapter, so look out for the second half. If there are any changes you can think of, please don't be afraid to suggest. That goes for the sequal too! Idea's are welcome.  
  
Oh, a please remember, that this story is set on a real life situation 'but everything turned out okay in the end*  
  
CYA soon! 


End file.
